The marketplace for portable computers, such as notebook and laptop computers, is one of the faster growing sectors of the computer industry. There are many challenges in developing and designing computers of this sort, many of which are a result of need for light weight, strength, and longevity of portable power sources.
Another area of innovation in the development of portable computers is driven by the facts of use of portable computers as compared to stationary models. Portable computers have to operate under a variety of conditions. For example, while a stationary model, such as a desktop computer, is typically used at a single location under relatively constant lighting conditions, a portable computer must be usable under a variety of lighting conditions in both indoor and outdoor situations. In some situations it is even preferable to have a display that is usable in bright sunlight.
There are several different types of computer displays, and many new types being developed, all of which are what are called in the art "flat panel" displays. Flat panel displays are necessary, because the well-known CRT displays are much too bulky and vulnerable to be used extensively for portable applications.
Among the many different types are Transflective displays, which have low back light and low power consumption; standard monochrome paper-white displays, which are back-lit and exhibit moderate power consumption; and passive color displays, also known as super-twist nematic (STN), which have very good visibility and color, but exhibit higher power consumption.
There are seen to be, then, many issues one must consider when choosing a display, such as visibility under different ambient conditions, color availability and range, power consumption, and more. And in the current state-of-the-art, choosing the display is akin to choosing the computer, because most computers are not provided with a range of choices in display.
What is clearly needed is a portable computer with a physical interface for attaching and detaching a display panel, and a means of recognizing on power-up the specific display attached.